Not Another Season 3 Story
by sarahh729
Summary: Set sometime after ATY but before Phase One...Syd is found out and has to flee to Italy, but Vaughn is not far behind...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Not Another Season 3 Story  
  
Author: Sarah  
  
Setting/Time: Sometime after ATY but before Phase One  
  
Summary: Syd is found out and has to flee to Italy, but Vaughn is not far behind...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from Alias...but I will...oh yes...I will :)  
  
"I don't want to go...I don't want to leave here...I don't want to leave y-" but Sydney was cut off by her father walking into the warehouse.   
  
"Sydney, it's time to go," Jack said grimly.  
  
"Okay Dad...I'll be out in a minute," she said giving him a look.  
  
He nodded and exited the warehouse. Sydney then turned back to Vaughn.  
  
"Maybe it won't be for too long, maybe you'll get to come back soon. We are closer to bringing them down everyday," Vaughn said sadly.   
  
"You know I won't get to come back for a while until its safe Vaughn."  
  
"Yeah...I know Syd. I'm sorry about this."  
  
"Vaughn...it's not your fault. I just wish I knew who ratted out my dad and I."  
  
"Yeah, I promise I'll find who, and they'll wish they were never born," Vaughn said passionately.  
  
"I know you will. I-I-I guess I just wanted to say thank you. Yes, thank you for everything you've done for me. I couldn't have gone this far without you."  
  
"Syd...I-" but he was cut off by Jack entering.  
  
"We have to go Sydney."  
  
"Okay Dad," she said as she walked past Vaughn. She couldn't leave though. She stopped with her back to him, then turned around and ran to him. She threw her arms around him and he encircled his own around her and pulled her close. Jack cleared his throat so she squeezed him once more, then let go slowly. She gazed into his eyes and saw friendship, trust, loyalty, and something else she couldn't figure out. Could that be love? No...he couldn't love me, he was in love with that Alice.  
  
"Bye Vaughn," she said as started to walk away. She was almost out of earshot when he finally whispered, "Bye Syd."  
  
It was a nice house, with three floors and a front and back porch, white siding with peach shutters. If she could have picked a house herself from any house in the whole world, this would be that house. This house did not stand out however compared to the houses around it. This quiet street, this street you were on, you would never expect you were in Italy.   
  
  
  
Italy was not her first choice. Her first choice would have been to stay in California. To at least stay in the United States would be better, then maybe, just maybe could see Vau-, no she couldn't see him. She hadn't wanted to admit it to herself, but she truly missed him more than anyone else. More than Francie and Will even. He was her confidant, her friend, her guardian angel.   
  
Their covers were father and daughter, husband and wife just wouldn't work. Their names, Lily and Tom Di Filipo, their hair, a few shades darker. They looked the part, spoke the part, Sydney more fluently then Jack. They had no problem fitting in here. Their jobs, his a security guard at an office building downtown, hers, a waitress in a small café that was also downtown.   
  
Becoming adjusted to life in Italy was not hard, just without him, it was not a happy adjustment. She could not get him out of her mind. His face was there when she went to sleep, when she woke up, when she swore she saw him walking to a store near her café. She had seen him everywhere. He was who she wanted to see, who she wanted to wake up every morning to. It was after about a month in Italy before she finally admitted to herself that she was in love. In love with her handler, in love with her friend, her best friend for he was the only one who truly knew who she was. If only she would have realized this earlier, then maybe...just maybe...no, nothing could have happened, nothing could happen. Not until SD-6 falls.   
  
  
  
There was that other thing that bothered her and kept her from sleeping some nights. He was in love with Alice. She had that stuck in her head. She kept picturing them together, doing things she wished she could do with him.   
  
"I'm off to work, if I don't come home...it's because I shot myself from boredom," Jack said as he walked out the door.   
  
"Bye," Sydney said quietly.   
  
Jack had noticed how quiet she had been lately. He knew she missed her life in LA, her friends, school, but he had a hunch that it was not just that that was making her as sad as she was. He knew her relationship with Agent Vaughn was closer than it should have been. He knew she missed him the most, he knew that was one person she could be completely honest with, be herself with. Jack wasn't naive though, he knew she missed him and quite possibly loved him. He could see it in her eyes. There was no question he loved her in return, everyone knew that, except maybe her.   
  
Sydney headed off to work later than Jack usually, usually after a good long jog, shower, and some breakfast. She had become accustomed to working at the café, made friends with some of the regulars, but still found no need to smile, no need to laugh. She realized that she had not smiled nor laughed in over two months. Her father knew of this as well, and was constantly trying to cheer her up, but did not succeed. The regulars were no where near her age, no one to go shopping with, to even chat with. She talked to her father, but could not pour her heart out like she did with Vaughn.   
  
  
  
It was one day at work when the old woman who always came in around eleven in the morning stated to her in Italian that she never smiled, that she needed some happiness in her life. Ok, so even an old women who I serve tea to everyday is noticing how unhappy I am, how said am I.   
  
She was bringing the old women her tea one day when she spotted a new customer with his back to her. From the back he almost had the same build as...no, not again, she wasn't seeing him everywhere again. She delivered the tea, then made her way over to the new customer.   
  
"Posso ottenerlo qualche cosa, signore?" (Can I get you anything sir?)  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have any slush-o's here would you?" he responded in English. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two...  
  
She had been looking down but when she heard his voice, her head jerked up instantly. He turned his head to meet her shocked expression. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.   
  
"Hi," he added smiling. It was a weak in the knees smile that she dreamed about. She then remember where she was and pretended to write down his "order." He chuckled at her expression, and she turned to walk towards the kitchen. On her way, she passed the old women who shouted "Siete ancora felici!" (Your happy again!) She then announced to her boss that she was taking a bathroom break. She hoped he would get the hint. He did and followed her to the bathroom. He wasn't sure how she was taking his sudden entrance into her life again, but he hoped it was good.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" she practically screamed while whispering. He just smiled at her. Instantly her anger was lifted, but she still wanted to know why he was there, not like she was that angry about it. "Vaughn, what's going on? How are you here?"  
  
"Hi to you too Syd," he said smiling but she gave him a look so he continued. "Well...my cover was blown."  
  
"What!? How?" she asked.   
  
"Well, they noticed I was in many of the surveillance tapes they had of you...a man was sent to kill me," with this her face was one of pure terror, but he continued. "I took care of that, however, the CIA feels it is only safe for me to go into the Witness Protection Program. They feel that threat would always be there." At this last statement, her face was turned into a smile.   
  
"So you're here, really here, to stay?"  
  
"Yup, and you will never guess what my cover is," he said looking sad suddenly.  
  
"What is it Vaughn? What is your cover?" she asked hoping he would say he had to be her boyfriend, her fiancé, hell even her friend in Italy would be fine, something!   
  
"I'm your-" but he mumbled the last part.  
  
"You're my what?"  
  
"Your brother, I'm your brother Syd." Her face fell at this.   
  
"You're my brother!? How...why?"  
  
"I know, it's weird." he said sadly.  
  
"Yes, it's very weird...oh I better get back out there," she said reluctant to go.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to head over to the house now. Hopefully your Dad won't kill me when he finds me there."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours," she said smiling.  
  
She arrived home around five that evening. She was smiling all throughout work, and all the way home. Everyone she passed must have thought she was crazy, smiling for no apparent reason. She couldn't help it though. Vaughn was here, here with her in Italy. Yes, he was her brother which was the worst thing he could be. Being her brother, she couldn't...no, she wouldn't even consider that. He loves Alice you idiot. He probably requested to be your brother. Upon arriving at her house, she saw the light on in one of the bedrooms upstairs. She assumed this to be Vaughn's new room, since her Dad's room was in the back of the house. From just outside the door, she could hear the shouting. She decided she should not ease drop and headed off to the kitchen for a snack.  
  
Meanwhile...in the Vaughn's bedroom...  
  
"I know you had a choice on where you were assigned for the WPP. Why did you choose here? If you think I am going to let you just weasel your way into my daughter's life-" but Vaughn cut him off.   
  
"I chose this location so I could help protect her. I-"  
  
"You don't think I can protect my own daughter Agent Vaughn! I'll have you know-"  
  
"I know you would do anything for her Jack. The thing is...I would too. I love her Jack. I couldn't just go hide out and not know what was happening with her...if she was okay."  
  
"You what!?" Jack yelled.   
  
"I love her, and I can't let anything happen to her," Vaughn said quietly. Jack stared at him long and hard, and finally spoke much more quietly as well.  
  
"Your actions are very honorable here Agent Vaughn, however I must remind you of handler-asset proto-"  
  
"I know all about protocol Jack, plus I'm her "brother", so I don't see anything happening that is against protocol. Don't worry about it, I don't plan on acting on my feelings."  
  
"You'd better keep it that way under in my house," Jack said, but Vaughn could tell he was not as serious as the Jack everyone knew and loved.   
  
"Yes sir," Vaughn said, chuckling a little.   
  
What they both didn't know what that Sydney had caught the part about Vaughn loving someone, and being the great spy she is, she figured he meant Alice. (Sarcasm is meant here) She just had it in her head that he loved that blonde. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three...  
  
Jack made his way out of Vaughn's bedroom, not showing emotion of course, but glad that Vaughn's intentions for his daughter were so honorable. If he could choose anyone for his daughter, he was sure he would pick Vaughn. Of course he would never admit this to anyone, at least not yet.   
  
Meanwhile Sydney was busy making herself a snack in the kitchen, when Vaughn walked in. She was hunched over getting numerous items from the fridge. He pulled himself onto the counter top that separated the kitchen from the living room.   
  
"Whatcha doing?" he asked playfully.  
  
"What does it look like?" she retorted, not so playfully. His face dropped at her tone, and she noticed this. "I'm sorry Vaughn, I'm just not in a good mood, bad day at work after you left," she lied.   
  
"Oh, anyway I can cheer you up sis?" She cringed at the word 'sis'. He noticed this too. "Sorry, I guess I won't play around with that."  
  
"It's okay Vaughn, I'm just glad you're here. Well, I'm not glad you were almost killed, but I'm glad you're here,"she said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad I'm here too. Now we can be seen in public together, as brother and sister of course," he said with a glint of something in his eyes that she just couldn't figure out.   
  
"That's right we can. What's your new job?" she asked, hoping it would be something near her café.   
  
"I get to work with my "daddy", isn't that great?" he said laughing at first, but then his face dropped when he realized what he had said. She noticed this as well.  
  
"Oh Vaughn...I'm so sor-" but he cut her off.   
  
"No, don't be sorry, don't ever be sorry for what she did. You're not her, you will never be her. Syd I-"  
  
"I know Vaughn...I know," she said, but he could tell she was close to tears. Her stomach decided to growl at that moment, that perfect moment, and since he wanted to lighten the mood, he decided to make dinner.  
  
"I think I'll make us some food, what would you like? We seem to have everything," he said looking at the refrigerator that was full of food.  
  
"You can cook?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I can cook, I have never had any complaints," he said smiling. She loved it when he smiled.   
  
"Well I'll eat whatever you make Vaughn, I trust you," she said smiling, but he was gazing into her eyes at that moment. She felt her knees starting to go weak. NO! She wasn't going to be one of those girls who goes weak in the knees for the man she lo- wait, again, HE LOVES ALICE! Get that through your thick head!  
  
"I don't know If I trust him enough to eat whatever he's making though," Jack said as he walked into the kitchen, interrupting their "staring contest". Sydney looked away quickly from Vaughn, but she could tell he was still looking at her, probably wondering why she turned away so guiltily.   
  
  
  
The next few months flew by and were a much happier time for Sydney, with Vaughn there. They had been everywhere together, laughing and joking together, she could not be happier. Well, maybe happier if she could just ki-, no, again she could not let herself feel that way anymore, he did not return the feelings. She thought so many times that he was showing signs that he did care about her the way she did about him, but there was always that little name in the back of her mind at all times. Alice. She wanted to ask how much he missed her, but she knew the conversation would hurt too much.   
  
  
  
It was only when her father announced that he was leaving for two days to meet with some CIA officials that she realized she would be alone with Vaughn for two whole days. He had been in a very good mood ever since he found out of his departure. It was no secret that he was bored out of his mind with his job here. Upon learning this news, Sydney and Vaughn were happy as well because this could only mean there was news on the take down of SD-6. Whether it be good or bad, they needed some kind of news on what was happening back in LA.   
  
Jack was leaving the following day, and Vaughn couldn't be happier. He knew that he promised Jack that he wouldn't reveal his feelings to Sydney while they were here, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He finally had gotten what he had always dreamt of. He got to see her everyday, got to talk to her, got to hang out with her like a normal friend would. He thought he would be happy with just this, but just being around her made him realize he had to confess his feelings. He loved her more than he could ever fully express to her. He had to let her know, and he didn't care if she didn't see him in that way, he just wanted her to know. Although, he had a feeling she cared about him more than she let on. Just being around her the last few months, there was definite flirting and tension that wasn't the bad kind. He was going to suggest they have a nice home cooked meal the next night, when Jack wasn't there, and that was where he was going to tell her.   
  
  
  
"Well, I'm leaving for the airport. While I'm gone, I want NO unusual behavior, NOTHING! Do I make myself clear?" Jack threatened.  
  
"Yes Dad," Sydney retorted annoyingly.  
  
"Yes Daddy, as you wish," Vaughn said, but from the look he got from Jack, he stopped laughing instantly, which was more than he could say for Sydney who was laughing anyways.  
  
Jack left, which was a relief for the two remaining. Sydney then turned to Vaughn, "Well, now that he's gone, what do you want to do?" she asked. He stared at her, unsure how to respond. Was she meaning this like he hoped she meant it, or was it just a general statement.  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?" he asked, figuring that this way he wouldn't look stupid if he took her question the wrong way.  
  
"I figured we could go get lunch at my café, or catch an afternoon movie before dinner tonight," she said, and Vaughn let out the breath he had been holding in. She of course noticed this, being the spy that she is. "Vaughn, what's wrong?"  
  
"What...oh...nothing. Nothing's wrong Syd," he said not too convincingly. She decided not to push it, and to have a nice two days with Vaughn.   
  
"So, you want to go to lunch or a movie?" she asked again, hoping he'd say movie.  
  
"Um, I guess movie, not that hungry anyways," he answered, secretly happy about being in a dark theater with her. "We could always get lunch afterwards, a late lunch."  
  
"Yeah that would be-" but she was cut off by someone knocking at the door. She made her way over to the door, and Vaughn followed with his gun out and ready. She looked through the peephole and what she saw made her drop the bag of chips she had been holding.  
  
Vaughn noticed this and asked, "Who is it Syd?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four...  
  
Sydney didn't respond but pulled the door open. "Francie! Will! What are you doing here!?" she asked pulling them both into the house." Instantly her mind starting asking herself a million questions. How did they get here? What if they were followed? She was too happy though to care at that moment.  
  
"Hey Syd," they both responded smiling. Francie then looked at Vaughn who had put his gun away. She gave Sydney a smile and only Sydney knew why she would smile like that. She knew this must be the Michael Sydney had told her she had a crush on.   
  
"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, but then there was another knock at the door. This time Vaughn went to answer it and a big smile went on his face as well.   
  
"Weiss!?" he asked, confused as ever.  
  
"Hey man, miss me?" Weiss retorted, but Vaughn just hugged him.  
  
Sydney smiled at Vaughn's happiness, as well as her own and asked again, and for the last time, "What are you all doing here?"  
  
"Well, we had to take five different planes to get here, to make sure we weren't followed," Will answered, and then Francie added, "And we had to keep changing disguises." Sydney wondered why Francie was being so calm about this, she didn't know the truth about Sydney, did she?  
  
"Francie, why-" but Francie cut her off.  
  
"I know Syd, I was informed about a month ago on what was really happening. I just didn't believe you were on a bank assignment in Japan, and you wouldn't call me. So Will asked the CIA if I could know, and they agreed."  
  
"Francie...I don't know what to say. I swear I would have told you but I didn't want you to get hur-" but Francie cut her off again.  
  
"Don't worry honey, I understand. I understand I was in danger if I knew, and you didn't tell me because you didn't want me to get hurt. I'll admit I was shocked at first, but I'm fine sweety, really," she said smiling. Sydney then pulled her into a hug.   
  
"Well, this is a big surprise," Vaughn said smiling.  
  
"Yes it is, how long can you guys stay?" Sydney asked.  
  
"A week, that is unless you want us to leave and give you two time to-" Weiss added but Vaughn cut him off.  
  
"No, a week's cool," he said glaring at Weiss.  
  
"Yeah, a week's awesome, we have so much to catch you up on," Sydney said, then wondered about something. "Wait, why were you guys allowed to come here?"  
  
"Well, as you know your Dad was called away to meet with CIA officials. SD-6 is crumbling slowly, now I'm not saying they are gone, but they are definitely going down more and more every day. It was actually a request by your father for us to come. I guess he picked us cause we were the ones you loved the most, right Mike," Weiss told them smiling and winking.  
  
"Yeah, right Weiss," Vaughn replied sarcastically.   
  
"I mean since Syd was already here, I was the only one lef-" but Vaughn cut him off.  
  
"So...who wants to go see a movie, we were about to go?" Vaughn asked the group.  
  
"Yeah, that would be fun," Will responded.   
  
"I'm for it," replied Francie.  
  
"Ooooh...dark theater, romantic movie...wonder what was going to hap-" but Vaughn cut him off again.  
  
"We should go, oh, by the way, I'm Michael Vaughn," he said, introducing himself to Francie.  
  
"Oh...I know," she said smiling at him. Vaughn looked at Sydney who was just blushing. He realized she must have told Francie about him.   
  
Sydney then pulled Weiss aside as she was getting her jacket. "Weiss, why didn't Alice come? I mean since she's his girlfriend and all?"  
  
"Alice!?" he yelled, and Vaughn looked over at the mention of her name. "Wait Syd, you thought Alice and he were...you thought she was his girlfriend again!?"   
  
"Um, well, yeah, kinda," she said embarrassed, but also relieved. Alice wasn't his girlfriend.  
  
"No, they broke up about a year ago, when he realized-" but once again he was cut off by Vaughn.  
  
"Well, I think we should get going," he said loudly enough to drown Weiss out. Francie noticed he kept interrupting Weiss and realized that Weiss kept almost giving away information that Vaughn was secretive about. He must like her then, she thought. She decided then and there that she was going to help get them together.  
  
"Oh, by the way, your Dad won't be gone for two days, he will be gone for a week," Weiss added as they were walking out.  
  
"Why would he lie to us?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I don't think he trusted Vaughn here with ya," Weiss added laughing. Vaughn gave him a glare that shut him up finally. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five...  
  
They made their way out of the house and decided to walk to the theater, it being only a ten minute walk.  
  
"So guys, what's been going on back home?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Well, nothing really, it has sucked without you Syd," Francie said and Will added a "Uh huh."  
  
"Yeah, its been really boring around without you guys, especially at the rotunda. No little flirty action to make fun of, nothing," Weiss said laughing. Francie decided she liked Eric because he seemed to be all for Sydney and Vaughn as well. She didn't know him very well, but from what she has seen, she wanted to get to know him better.   
  
They reached the movie theater and decided to go see some Italian movie. Walking into the theater, they realized it was full so they would have to sit in the back. Sydney didn't mind this, she ended up sitting next to Vaughn who was at the end of the row. Throughout the movie, her arm which was on the armrest that joined their two seats got closer and closer to his until they were touching. He looked down at their two arms, and lightly placed his hand on hers. She then intertwined her fingers with his and they spent the rest of the movie like this.   
  
When the movie ended, Sydney realized that she hadn't paid attention the entire time. She just hoped no one wanted to talk about it in detail.   
  
"So, how did everyone like the movie?" Weiss asked.  
  
"It was great," Sydney and Vaughn both responded at the same time, in the same dazed sort of way.   
  
"Oh, great huh, so what happened in it?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Well, uh...." Sydney started.  
  
"Yeah, um....," Vaughn continued.  
  
"Hey why don't we get something to eat now, im starving," Francie cut in. Sydney gave her a thankful smile, but Weiss just laughed.   
  
Since it was around dinner time they decided to go to a nicer restaurant then to the café. They were not dressed properly for that however, so they headed back towards the house to change. Once they were inside Francie asked, "So where are we going? What do I need to wear?"  
  
Sydney looked at Vaughn, who took that as a sign for him to choose. "Well...I know this great restaurant downtown that is a little fancy, so I would say suits and dresses are necessary, is that cool with everyone?"   
  
"Yeah that's great," Sydney said. Francie just nodded. Will looked sad though. "Will, what's wrong," Sydney asked.  
  
"It's just, I look like a dork in suits." Everyone laughed at this, and Francie added, "No you don't, you look fine. Come on, let's go unpack a little.   
  
"I'll call the place and set up a reservation for eight," Vaughn said.   
  
They all went to their bedrooms, Weiss had taken the one next to where Jack was staying, and Will and Francie took the ones that were on the second floor.  
  
There was a knock on Francie's door. "Francie?"   
  
"Yeah Syd?"   
  
"Hey, can you help me with something?" Sydney asked her friend.  
  
"Sure Syd, what is it?" Francie asked.  
  
"Well...um...could you help me pick out what to wear?" Sydney asked, blushing.  
  
"Awww, you really like him don't you Syd?" Francie retorted. Sydney just turned more red at this comment.  
  
"You do!" she squealed.   
  
"Shhhhh, Francie do you want everyone to know?" Sydney asked.  
  
Francie was laughing, "Sorry Syd, I see why though, he's sooo hot, plus, he seems really nice."  
  
"He is, hot and nice, oh and so much more...I guess since you know now...well, during all of this, he has been the only one I could tell everything to. He was the only one who knew everything about me the whole time. I mean you were my best friend Francie, don't ever doubt that, but he was just so...I don't know how to explain it," Sydney finished smiling.  
  
"I get it honey, and if I didn't know any better, I would say you were in love," Francie said smiling and walking towards Sydney's room upstairs.   
  
"Love Francie!? I don't know about that, well...maybe," she replied. Francie just started jumping around like a crazy person and hugged Sydney. Sydney laughed, then turned serious. "Francie, I need to wear something great, help me!"  
  
"Don't worry, when I'm done with you, he won't know what hit him," she replied. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six...  
  
It was an hour later before Vaughn, Weiss, and Will were getting anxious. Weiss decided to take initiative and go find out what they were doing up there in Sydney's room. He didn't bother knocking and he just walked in. What he saw was all of Sydney's dresses, as well as some of Francie's it would seem all over her bed, and there was Francie, doing Sydney's hair by the mirror. "You guys still aren't ready? And what's with all the dresses here? Ohhhh...could this be a first real date for two CIA agents?"  
  
"Yes Weiss, and if you don't shut up, I will make this the last dinner you ever have!" Sydney replied laughing. Still, he knew she could easily beat him up, so he decided to stop joking around.  
  
"Don't worry Syd, he'll think you're the most beautiful woman in the world with a burlap sack on," Weiss said smiling.  
  
"Thanks Weiss," she said and gave him a hug.   
  
"Seriously though, a burlap sack, you should try it, really, that would be funny as-"  
  
"Thank you Eric!," Francie yelled laughing and pushing him out of the room.  
  
"Jeez, pushy pushy," he said feigning hurt, but couldn't keep it up and laughed. He made his way back down to Vaughn and Will and said, "Give them ten more minutes."  
  
"Ten!?" Will yelled. "What are they doing in there?"  
  
"Well...girls are like that...gotta look just right, especially when there's a special someone-" but Vaughn cut Weiss off once again.  
  
"So Will...you like hockey?" Vaughn said changing the subject, but Will didn't seem to want to let it go.  
  
"Do you love her?" Will asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Vaughn replied.  
  
"You heard me...do you love her?" Will repeated, taking a step closer to Vaughn. It would be almost threatening if Will wasn't so scrawny. Vaughn seemed to be in deep thought. He knew he loved her, but should he tell Will this. He then decided since he was going to tell her soon, he might as well tell Will.  
  
"More than anything," Vaughn said quietly, it was almost a whisper.  
  
"We're ready!" Francie said walking into the living room. Sydney trailed behind her, and when Vaughn saw her, if possible his jaw would have hit the floor. She was wearing a deep red spaghetti strapped dress that cut diagonally on the bottom. It almost glittered in the light. Francie looked very nice herself, wearing a green dress that showed her figure. Weiss was staring at Francie, while Vaughn and Will stared at Sydney. She started to blush.  
  
"Wow...Syd...you look great," Vaughn said quietly, almost as if he couldn't catch his breath.  
  
"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," she replied and they each got redder as the seconds ticked by. Francie noticed this and too initiative.   
  
"Well, I guess we should get going," she said looping her arm with Weiss's. He looked shocked at first, but then smiled and went with it. Will followed them out, and Vaughn walked over to Sydney and held his arm out. She took it smiling and they followed Francie, Weiss, and Will out the door.  
  
Since downtown was not too far from the house, they decided to walk again. Francie had brought Will next to her, and the three of them walked quickly ahead of Sydney and Vaughn. Sydney knew exactly what Francie was doing. She was trying to give them some alone time. Alone time was something she was hoping they would have tonight.  
  
"So Francie seems really nice," Vaughn said.  
  
"Yeah, she's the best...want to know something Vaughn?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Sure," he replied.  
  
"Well...I really didn't realize how much I missed Francie and Will until they were here today. I know that sounds terrible of me, but I have just been so happy here with you...and Dad, I just...I don't know," she said sighing. She added the 'Dad' part to make it not sound like she was just happy being there with him, even though she was.  
  
"Syd...I understand. I've been happy too here," he said smiling.  
  
"Wait Vaughn, I've never asked you this, but why are you here? I mean why would they send you to the same location they sent my Dad and I? That doesn't sound like the CIA I know," she asked.  
  
"Oh...well, they gave me a choice. They let me choose pretty much anywhere I wanted to go," he answered.  
  
"Wait, you could have ended up on some great tropical island and you chose here? Why...Vaughn why would you choose here?" she asked and stopped walking.  
  
He stopped as well and turned towards her. "I-I-I guess I just had to make sure you were safe. I couldn't just go somewhere and not know that you were okay."  
  
She smiled at his comment. "Really?"   
  
"Yeah Syd...I...," but he stopped talking and just gazed into her eyes. He seemed to be analyzing something. He made the mistake of letting his gaze fall to her lips, and he was done for. He started to lean towards her, and she licked her lips. He noticed this and smiled. But of course, the moment was ruined when Weiss yelled.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Weiss yelled back at them, wondering why they had stopped.  
  
They both pulled back quickly. Each as red now as the other. Francie realized what Weiss just interrupted and silently cursed under her breath. They were about to kiss! Stupid Weiss...but still a very cute Weiss, she thought. She vowed they would kiss by the end of the night, whether they liked it or not, although she knew they wanted to. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven...  
  
They arrived at the restaurant on time and were led the their table. It was a beautiful restaurant, deep burgundy walls and a matching carpet, lit by only candlelight. Vaughn pulled Sydney's chair out for her, and Weiss did the same for Francie. Sydney ended up sitting next to Vaughn, of course, with Weiss on her left, and Francie next to him. Will was on Vaughn's right. The waiter arrived and took their orders, and came back with their drinks soon.  
  
"I think we should make a toast," Francie announced.  
  
"I agree, but what to?" Weiss asked.  
  
"Well, being in Italy, a very romantic country itself, I say we toast to romance," she said raising her glass.  
  
"I'll drink to that," Weiss added. Vaughn, Will, and Sydney lifted their glasses and they all said "To romance." While they said it, Sydney looked over at Vaughn, who was looking right back at her with those piercing green eyes. Dinner went on for another hour and a half, it being one of those places where they serve many different courses. A few couples were already dancing, so Vaughn decided to ask Sydney.  
  
"Syd, would you like to dance?" he said holding out his hand.  
  
"Of course," she said taking his hand and he led her over to the dance floor. Spinning her around until she ended up in his arms made her laugh. The song was slow however, so he pulled her closer and they slowly danced around the dance floor. Meanwhile, a woman at a near by table kept giving Will the "eye" and he finally got the courage to ask her to dance. Luckily she spoke English and joined Will on the dance floor. Francie and Weiss were having a blast just talking and laughing, having so much in common, including their best friends.  
  
"So how long have you known about them?" Francie asked Weiss.  
  
"Oh, well...I knew about my buddy over there having the biggest crush on her since he pretty much met her. But I didn't figure out she liked him as much as he liked her until this trip out here. I mean I thought, yea maybe she might like him a little. But now that I see them, I see she is just as crazy in love as he is," he answered.  
  
"You think they are in love too? That's what I thought. I think it's nice they are in love and they haven't even kissed yet. That means it isn't purely a physical thing, but a very emotional one," she added.  
  
"Yeah so...would you like to dance Francie?" Weiss asked. He actually looked nervous. He was usually so smooth, but when he really liked a girl, he got a little nervous.  
  
"Sure," she said smiling brightly to relieve his nervousness. They made their way over to the dance floor and joined the rest. Francie then leaned towards Weiss's ear and said, "I wish those two would just get a clue already." He looked at her confused until she gestured towards where Sydney and Vaughn were dancing. Vaughn had his hands on the small of Sydney's back, she had hers wrapped around his neck. "They just look so perfect together," she added.  
  
"Okay, this has got to stop. I can't take him pining over her anymore, we have to do something about this," he said dipping Francie, who just giggled.  
  
"But what can we do to help?" Francie asked.  
  
"Hmmmm, let me think about this," Weiss said twirling Francie around again. "Oh, I think I got!" He then proceeded to whisper the plan into Francie's ear. When he was done, she just smiled.  
  
"Ohhhh, that's great, we need to get going though or it won't happen. Let's grab Will, and probably his new lady from the looks of it," she said gesturing towards Will who was looking very comfortable with his dancing partner.  
  
They made their way over to Will and Francie pulled him aside and told him what was going on. He smiled and agreed to help. At that point, Vaughn and Sydney were so engrossed in each other that they did not notice their three friends sneak out of the restaurant.  
  
The restaurant started to clear out, it was around eleven-thirty after all. Sydney noticed this and she and Vaughn were the last couple on the dance floor. She blushed at this, and when he saw her embarrassment, he decided it might be time for them to leave. Just to tell Eric and...wait, where was Eric, he thought? They were just there, on the dance floor, but they must have left while we were dancing.  
  
"You want to head home Syd?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Sure," she said smiling sweetly at him.  
  
The walk home was quiet mostly with some pleasantries, but it was a very comfortable silence. They held hands the whole way, and Sydney couldn't be happier. Well, maybe she could be happier if she could just get a kiss. That would make her the happiest girl in the world.  
  
They arrived at the house around midnight, taking a longer way home. It was oddly darker than they thought it would be, considering everyone had alcohol of some sort at dinner and would be up for a few more hours. They made their way up the stairs and just before Vaughn was going to reach for the door knob, he turned to Sydney.  
  
"I had a really, really great time Syd...I hope we can do this again sometime, maybe without Weiss there," he said chuckling a little.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said smiling. Then, realizing she was a little nervous with the lights out and not knowing where everyone was, she decided they should go inside. She reached for the handle, they proceeded inside, and were met with a scene they would never expect. There were flower petals all over the floor and some on the couch and chairs in the living room. Candles were lit, giving the room the same effect the restaurant had, but this one was so much more romantic feeling. A bottle of champagne was set up on the living room table with two glasses set next to it. Sydney was in shock. Had Vaughn done this? Where were Francie, Weiss, and Will? She didn't know what to think. She just smiled at it all. She then turned to Vaughn, who looked as surprised as she did, and realized he didn't know about it either. 


	8. Chapter 8

"You didn't do this, did you Vaughn?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Well...as much as I would like to take credit for this...no....I didn't do this," he replied.  
  
"Well if you didn't do it...then who did? Ohhhhhhh I'm going to kill her!" she yelled, but Vaughn could tell she wasn't really angry.  
  
"Well...since we're here, why don't we take advantage of this," he says smiling.  
  
"Yeah, we should," she added smiling as well.  
  
They made their way over to the couch and she sat down. Despite wearing the dress, she curled up in the couch comfortably. He sat down next to her and grabbed the two champagne glasses. He filled hers, handed it to her, then filled his own. They clinked them together and that was when he noticed the note that was stuck under the champagne bottle.  
  
"I don't think this was just Francie," he said reaching for the note. He was going to just quickly read it, but when he saw what it said, he couldn't let her see it. He recognized the handwriting as Weiss's. The note said Mike- Don't waste this. We will be gone all night, so like I said, DON'T WASTE THIS! But then Weiss's handwriting ended, and he saw a female's which must have been Francie's. Okay, ignore Eric's dirty mind, but I agree, don't waste this night lying to her. Eric told me how you feel, NOW TELL HER! He smiled at the note, but then realized that Sydney was eyeing the note suspiciously.  
  
"What's it say?" she asked still eyeing the note.  
  
"Oh nothing...nothing," he said a little too quickly which makes her curiosity soar. She reaches for the note, but he pulls it away just in time.  
  
"Vaughnnnnnn," she says putting on her puppy dog face, "Just let me see!"  
  
"Nope, not for your eyes to see," he said laughing.  
  
"You know I'm going to get it," she said getting up, trying to look threatening. She then lunges for it again, but he pulls it away again too quickly for her and runs across the living room.  
  
"Missed me," he says chuckling. She runs at him again but he moves just in time back over towards the couch. She chases him and tackles him onto the couch. They both immediately froze, aware of what position they are in. Gazing into each other's eyes, Sydney finally said, "Screw it," and leans in pressing her lips to his in a soft, feather like kiss. He responds instantly wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer. She wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss even more. This kiss, this amazing kiss seems to last forever, but in reality it probably only lasted for a minute or two. They both pulled back, they needed to breathe after all. She gazed deeply into his eyes, and was about to say something when Francie, Weiss, and Will walked in the door, followed by Jack.  
  
Chapter Eight...  
  
Jack saw the scene before him and became instantly outraged. "What is going on here?" he yelled.   
  
"Jack wait, it isn't what you think! We did this!" Weiss yelled back, trying to save his friend from Jack.  
  
"I don't care who did what! What I see before me is two agents completely breaking protocol! I am going to call Kendall and have you assigned a different location!" Jack threatened..  
  
By now Sydney had backed away from Vaughn, who looked scared out of his mind. But then a new look overcame him.  
  
"Jack...what I told you before, well...it was a lie," Vaughn started.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you don't lo-," but Vaughn cut him off.  
  
"The lie was when I promised never to act on my feelings. I never intended to keep that promise, and I'm sorry, but I love her and you can't keep me away from her," Vaughn said boldly, upset that the first time he confessed his love for her in front of her was not directly to her. When Sydney heard what Vaughn had said, she got the biggest smile on her face she ever thought possible.   
  
"You love me?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Are you kidding!? My man here has loved you since before TIME began!" Weiss shouted laughing. Vaughn gave him a very angry glare, but turns to Sydney to see her reaction. Her smile widens and she throws herself at Vaughn. He catches her and pulls her close to him.  
  
She holds onto him tightly before whispering in his ear, "I love you, more than you could ever possibly know." He pulls back, smiling, then does something that he wouldn't ever want to do in front of Jack, but the timing was perfect. He kisses her, with more passion if possible than in the first kiss. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine...  
  
Weiss and Francie smiled at this, Will looks a little shocked at first, but then smiles along with them. They both pull back at the same time and just gaze into each others eyes again for the millionth time tonight. Jack clears his throat, clearly angry he was undermined by this young Agent.  
  
"It is late, we will continue this conversation in the morning," he starts to walk upstairs. "Oh...and Agent Vaughn...if I find that you have entered my daughter's bedroom...so help me..." but he left it at that and continued up the stairs. Vaughn looked a little scared by that, but Sydney just grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring look. Vaughn then turned to Weiss, Francie, and Will.  
  
"What are you guys doing here!? I thought you would be gone all night!?" he asked.  
  
"We were planning on going clubbin for most of the night, and then to stay at a hotel for the rest, but Jack called Weiss and told him to rush back here right away, so we did. He didn't say why...we just figured he would have called you as well. I guess not considering the little position we found you in," Francie said laughing.  
  
"Wait, you knew they were going to be gone all night? How?" Sydney asked Vaughn.  
  
"On this note Eric and Francie wrote, which I didn't want you to read at the time...because...well, read," he said handing her the note. She read it quickly, smiled, then looked at Weiss and Francie with a thankful look.  
  
"Well I'm beat...I think I'll head upstairs now for bed," Sydney said looking directly at Vaughn. He took the hint and followed suit.  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired too, I'll see you guys tomorrow...that is if Jack doesn't murder me in my sleep," he said chuckling.  
  
"I wouldn't let him," Sydney said heading up the stairs, Vaughn just watched her go upstairs, smiling.  
  
Francie smiled at her friends last comment, but looked over at Vaughn curiously. Weiss asked the question she was about to though.  
  
"Hey...uh...I don't think she could have given you a clearer signal there...why are you still here?" Weiss asked.  
  
"You heard what Jack said...I don't want to be on his bad side..." he said unconvincingly. Weiss noticed this immediately, he was his best friend after all.  
  
"Yeah right dude, I know you...you'll be going in there in a few minutes," Weiss said laughing. Vaughn had been looking down at the champagne bottle, but when Weiss said what he did, he looked up smiling. He then grabbed the champagne bottle and the two glasses that were unfinished, and proceeded upstairs.   
  
When he finally reached her door, he just stood there. He had Jack's voice in the back of his mind telling him to not even think about it. He tried to fight it, but when he raised his hand to knock on her door, he dropped it back to his side and started to walk to his room, sadly. Just then Sydney opened her door and looked out into the hallway. She saw Vaughn's retreating form making his way towards his own room, with the champagne and glasses in his hands. She knew he had thought about coming in her room, but decided against it.   
  
She waited until he went into his room, then went back into her own. She was secretly hoping he would come back, having changed his mind, but after five minutes of waiting, she realized he must have really stuck by his decision to follow Jack's orders. Well, she was not going to live by her fathers rules, especially when he wasn't always there when she was younger to give her orders. She was a big girl, old enough to make her own decisions. She opened her door quietly, and snuck into the hall, only to run into Francie and Weiss in the hallway, making out. They didn't seem to hear her, so she just cleared her throat to get their attention. They stopped what they were doing and saw her standing there. Weiss blushed instantly, but Francie just smiled at her friend.  
  
"Well well well...what do we have here?" Sydney asked playfully.  
  
"We were just...this was the first...hey...what were you doing coming out of your room? Ohhhh...could you have been heading towards someone else's room?" Weiss said laughing. Sydney just smiled at him, gave Francie a smile as well, and headed off in the direction of Vaughn's room. She didn't care that her friends were standing there watching her, she just wanted to be near him. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten...  
  
She knocked on his door quietly, but got no response. She knew he would never ignore her outright, so she realized something must be up. She turned to her two friends in the hallway, gave them a smile, and then opened Vaughn's door and went in. What she saw before her made her was the cutest thing she had ever seen. He was lying on the bed, one hand propped behind his head, sleeping. He looked so adorable while he slept. She didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful, so she made her way over to his bed and lied down beside him. He moved slightly, but did not wake up. She took this as an 'okay' and moved closer to him, snuggling up against him. He again moved slightly, but this time to put his arm around her bringing her closer. He still appeared to be asleep, but in fact he was awake and very aware of her presence now. She was so comfortable in his arms, that she fell asleep instantly, and he quickly followed. What she forgot to do, which could possibly cause problems later, was to shut the door of his bedroom all the way.  
  
Jack woke up the next morning, remembering all that he witnessed last night. He groaned, more upset of what he said. He wanted Sydney to be happy, he really did, he just didn't expect what had happened to happen right in front of him. Was he supposed to just sit there and smile along with their friends? He decided to make it up to them this morning, thinking a conversation will help smooth things over. He knew Vaughn's feelings towards his daughter were true and he would never let any harm come to her. Jack really would choose Vaughn out of any man in the world for his daughter, but he just couldn't get used to the idea of them together.  
  
He made his way out of his room towards the kitchen downstairs, when he came across Vaughn's bedroom door, slightly ajar. Being the spy he was, he had to see what this Agent kept in his room. He made his way towards the door and quietly opened it. What he saw before him made him shocked and angry at the same time. There was Agent Vaughn lying on his bed, with Sydney lying right next to him, her head and hand on his chest. They looked so perfect together, like they fit together, but he could not let this override his previous decision. He was about to wake them both up when the little voice in the back of his head screamed let her be happy, just let her be happy for once! You can mess it up later! He took this advice and left as quietly as he had entered.   
  
Jack made his way down to the kitchen where he found Francie and Weiss eating pancakes and laughing. They didn't even notice his presence until he cleared his throat. Weiss looked away from Francie long enough to say, "Oh...hi Jack," but he did a double take and looked scared with the look Jack gave him. "Hi, ummm....would you like some pancakes?" he asked nervously.   
  
"No thank you Agent Weiss. Where is Mr. Tippen?" Jack asked.  
  
"Still sleeping...before you called last night, he drank a few too many drinks I believe," Francie answered. Weiss still seemed to be very uncomfortable at the table ever since Jack had entered.  
  
"Listen Jack...about last night...I mean it was our-" but Jack cut him off.  
  
"No! I do not want to hear it! I have decided that I was a little to harsh last night with them, and I will make amends later, but I do not care whose idea it was, or who set it up," he said with no emotion, as usual. "All I care about is her happiness." Francie had been holding a fork up to her mouth about to eat a piece of pancake, but when he said that, she dropped it. It made a very loud noise hitting the plate. Weiss's reaction was similar. His jaw just dropped and they both starred at Jack. Jack seemed to be amused by this, and went over to fix himself a plate of pancakes.  
  
Sydney opened her eyes, only to realize she felt more refreshed and relaxed then she had in a very long time. She turned her head slightly, to look at Vaughn, but did not want to wake him. He still looked so cute, so peaceful, then she noticed he was awake as well, pretending to sleep. She could tell because his smile widened.   
  
"How long have you been awake?" she asked.  
  
"Just long enough to feel you in my arms when I woke up," he responded opening his eyes and looking directly into hers. She smiled at this and leaned in to kiss him, morning breath or not. This kiss started out slow, but Sydney then rolled on top of Vaughn and they continued. He pushed her away a little, sad to do so though.  
  
"Breakfast! Let's get some breakfast!" he shouted getting up and bringing her with him.  
  
"Vaughn!? What's wrong, why did you push me away?" Sydney asked, a little hurt, thinking that he didn't want her. He understood what she thought and wanted to relieve her.  
  
"Syd...no...I wanted to...it's just....with your father...I mean in the same house....it's just-" but Sydney cut him off with her lips. He responded and pulled her close to him. After a few more minutes, his stomach growled and they decided it was time for breakfast.  
  
"I guess that means you're hungry," she said laughing. "Let's go get some breakfast." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven...  
  
They made their way downstairs to the kitchen and saw Weiss, Francie, and Jack around the big round table eating pancakes. Francie and Weiss looked extremely happy, and even Jack had on a "smile", which in his case meant he was not looking completely serious for once.   
  
"Good morning you two," Francie said smiling.  
  
"Good morning Francie, Weiss...Dad," Sydney said getting a plate and filling it with pancakes. Vaughn followed her and got some for himself.  
  
"Good morning Sydney...Vaughn...look...I want to apologize for last night," Jack started. When he said this Sydney had a reaction similar to Francie's, but this time she dropped the entire plate. Everyone jumped at this, but then Francie and Weiss started to laugh. Jack even looked amused.  
  
"What did you say?" Sydney whispered.  
  
"I said I'm sorry...I should have not blown up like that at you two...I had no right...especially with the news I received from the CIA back home," he finished smiling. Actually smiling.  
  
"Wait, so is this why you came back early?" Weiss asked.  
  
"Yes, they gave me very, very good news that I knew I had to share with all of you," he said, still smiling. "This news made me change my mind about you two."  
  
"Jack?" Vaughn asked, still a little uncertain if he was telling the truth.  
  
"Look Vaughn, you admitted to me before that you loved my daughter, which I did not really mind, because you are a good man and I trust her with you. Now, on the news...Kendall has informed me that the CIA was able to get into SD-6's mainframe and receive information on all the SD cells as well as some on the Alliance. However, Sloane became aware of this and tried to flee the country," Jack said but Sydney cut him off.  
  
"No, we have to get him, where did he go?" she yelled.  
  
"If you would let me finish, you would know that we caught up with him at airport security and he is now in CIA custody," Jack finished smiling.  
  
"What!? Oh my g-d! We're free, we're finally free!" she said turning to Vaughn and hugging him. She then hugged her father, Francie, and Weiss too. Will chose that moment to stumble in. He obviously had a hangover and looked very confused to why everyone was hugging.   
  
"What's going on? Who's getting married?" he said groggily.  
  
"No one's getting married, at least not yet...Jack's good news, SD-6 is pretty much gone, and the Alliance is going down soon as well," Weiss answered laughing.  
  
"Oh wow, that's great," Will said genuinely and getting himself some pancakes.  
  
While Jack, Weiss, Francie, and Will all chatted around the table at breakfast, Vaughn pulled Sydney aside.  
  
"Hey Syd...will you...will you go to dinner with me tonight?" he asked nervously.  
  
"What! Vaughn you don't even need to ask! I love you...I would go anywhere with you," she said smiling.  
  
"Really...you love me?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, of course I love you Vaughn! I realized about the second night here that I was in love with you."   
  
"Yeah, when you left...I knew it...I mean I kinda...sorda did before...but I wouldn't admit it to myself," he said laughing.  
  
"I know! I figured what I was feeling was just lust, not love, but nope, definitely love," she said kissing him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve...  
  
It started to rain around noon, but that soon turned into a torrential downpour. If this kept up, there would be flooding for sure. The power was knocked out by the storm, and boredom took over. All six of them ended up in the living room lying around, trying to entertain themselves and failing miserably.   
  
"I have an idea, we have monopoly right?" Francie asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's here somewhere, why? You want to play?" Sydney responded.  
  
"Well, there is nothing else to do, so we might as well, we can make teams," she said grabbing the monopoly game from where Sydney directed.   
  
"I get Francie," Weiss said smiling.  
  
"Then I get Vaughn," Sydney said equally smiling.  
  
"Well, I guess that leaves us Jack," Will said solemnly.  
  
"I guess so Mr. Tippen," Jack replied lamely.  
  
"I think it's safe to call me Will now!" Will said laughing.  
  
"Too weird, let's play," Jack replied.  
  
They sat around the board, and for the next few hours played monopoly. Francie and Weiss seemed to be always winning, but that was probably because when no one was looking, they smuggled money and some properties. No one seemed to notice, or just didn't care. Sydney and Vaughn were in third, but that was probably because they were staring at each other more than actually playing the game.   
  
"Mr. Tippen! I swear if you buy another stupid property like that-" but he was cut off by everyone laughing at Will's face. He looked truly terrified. He knew that Jack could live up to his threats.  
  
Around four o'clock, they were still playing, but mostly just hanging out and having a good time. It was still pouring, and there was a flood warning for the area.   
  
"Hey Syd...maybe we shouldn't go out tonight...I mean look at the rain, it might mess up your hair," he said laughing.  
  
"Haha very funny Vaughn, but we're going, flood or no flood! And I don't care about my hair," she said throwing a pillow at him.   
  
"I know, I know, it's just fun messing with ya," he said throwing it back at her.  
  
"Children! We have not finished the game yet...get back over here," Jack interrupted. Sydney smiled at Vaughn and they made their way back over to the floor where everyone was. During their little pillow fight, Weiss and Francie had both took money from everyone else, and as Vaughn sat down, he saw Weiss putting some more money into his pile, Francie doing the same. Vaughn quickly put two and two together.  
  
"Hey! No wonder you guys are winning! You cheaters!" he said laughing and throwing a pillow behind him at Weiss. Weiss just ducked and threw one near him back at Vaughn. Sydney soon joined, and Francie and Will followed. Jack just sat by the board game and collected all the money.  
  
"I guess I win," he said smiling. He then left to take a nap. The pillow fight went on for at least an hour, alliances were made, and broken.  
  
"Syd! I thought you were on my side," Vaughn said laughing as she hit him with a pillow from behind.  
  
"Well, I just couldn't resist," she said tackling him onto the couch again. They ended up in a position very similar to the one they found themselves in last night. Everyone seemed to be swept up in the pillow fight and did not notice two players missing. Sydney decided she didn't care who saw, she was going to kiss Vaughn there and now. And that she did. They got so swept up in their kiss that they didn't even hear Weiss clearing his throat trying to get their attention until about the third one. Vaughn sat up and moved away from Sydney, a little embarrassed but still smiling more than ever.  
  
"Well, I think it's safe to say this pillow fight is over...I think we should leave these two alone," Francie said grabbing Weiss's arm and hauling him into the kitchen. Will soon followed. Sydney looked over at Vaughn and laughed, that is until he until he leaned over and kissed her once more.  
  
Around five-thirty, Sydney announced she needed to get ready, promising not to take as long as last time. She emerged from her room around six, wearing an elegant black strapless dress that dipped just past her knees at an angle with a white stripe across it.  
  
"Wow, you look amazing Syd," Vaughn said smiling.  
  
"Thanks Michael," she said, not noticing what she said at first.   
  
"You...you called me Michael," he said clearly shocked.   
  
She laughed at his face. "It just slipped out, still doesn't sound right to me though, sorry."  
  
"It's okay, only you can make 'Vaughn' sound as great as it does from your mouth," he said offering his arm to her. She took it and they started to head out.  
  
"Wait, it's raining out there pretty hard, just-just be careful out there," Jack said, with actual concern in his voice. Sydney smiled and hugged her father.   
  
"Don't worry Daddy, we will," she said linking her arm with Vaughn's again and starting to head out.  
  
"Take care of her," Jack said turning his back and going into the kitchen.  
  
"I will Jack, don't worry," Vaughn said as they left. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen...  
  
In the cab ride, Sydney kept begging Vaughn to tell her where they were going.  
  
"Vaughnnnnnnnnnn....come on! You know you want to tell me!" she whined giving him a puppy dog face.  
  
He just laughed and kissed her on the cheek. The cab finally started to slow down and she frantically looked around to see where they were.  
  
"Oh my g-d! Tattoria Di Nardi! Oh Vaughn, this is so great!" she said jumping out of the cab and practically running towards the restaurant dragging Vaughn.  
  
They were seated immediately, obviously having made reservations ahead of time.   
  
"This is so great Vaughn, thank you," Sydney smiled taking his hand across the table.  
  
He looked up from his menu and just smiled back squeezing her hand slightly. The food was great, just as he said, and the time spent together was not wasted. What Sydney had not learned about Vaughn and his family and life before was found out tonight. It was around eleven when they finally finished dinner, and dancing. Vaughn went to the front to call a cab, but he came back looking a little worried.  
  
"What is it Vaughn? What's wrong?" Sydney asked scared that something happened.  
  
"Oh, no...it's just the rain...well no cabs are out, and the roads are too dangerous to drive on. There is an inn near by, the owner suggests we stay there, not safe enough to get home, plus...just too far," he said waiting for her reaction. To his surprise, she smiled.  
  
"So we...we get to stay at the inn all night?" she asked almost giddily.   
  
"I guess so...since it's not safe to return home," he said smiling as well.  
  
"Well, I suggest we go then, before it gets worse," she said taking his arm and dragging him out the door.  
  
They reached the inn and Vaughn quickly got a room for the night. They made their way to their room and entered. Before Vaughn could even look at the room, Syd was on him. She kissed him more passionately than he could have ever imagined. He returned it instantly and she started to remove his jacket. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.   
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life," she said taking his cheek in her hand, tracing small circles. He took her hand and kissed it, pulling her then to him. (The rest you can make up in your own mind)  
  
For dress, go here http://www.dresses.com/cocktail5.html  
  
They woke up the next morning with the sunlight hitting the room. Sydney tried to turn towards the window, but Vaughn's arms around her prevented her from turning. She didn't mind though. He felt her move in his arms and let her know he was awake as well.  
  
"How'd you sleep?" he asked kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Better than I ever have before," she said turning in his arms to face him, planting a kiss on his lips.  
  
"We should call your father, he is probably worried."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I guess I'll tell him the truth," she said smiling.  
  
"Wait...Syd...no, he'd kill me-" but Sydney cut him off.  
  
"I was kidding Vaughn. I'll just tell him we got stuck in the rain and had to stay overnight here."  
  
"Okay, as long as you don't mention details, I'm good," he said laughing, but she could tell he was truly scared of Jack Bristow's wrath.  
  
"Don't worry Vaughn, you're a keeper, and if he can't understand that I want to be with you, then he can-" but he cut her off by kissing her.  
  
"Well, I forgot what I was going to say...oh right, have to call Dad," she said clearly in a daze from the kiss. He just laughed. She made her way over to the phone on the night stand and dialed the house number.  
  
"Hello?" Weiss answered.  
  
"Hey Eric, is my dad there?"  
  
"Syd! How have you been!? Get any action last ni-" but then Sydney could hear the phone being switched from Weiss to someone else.   
  
"Sydney...sorry about Eric," Francie said playfully hitting Weiss in the stomach.  
  
"Hey Francie, can I talk to my dad please?"  
  
"Sure, hang on...oh and you must tell me later all about-"  
  
"Of course Francie! Just get my dad...I know he must be worried," Sydney said cutting her friend off, but Francie knew she would tell her later.  
  
"Sure, hang on," Francie said and went in search of Jack, who happened to walk in the kitchen right then.  
  
"Is that Sydney?" Jack asked Francie and Weiss.  
  
"Yeah, she wants to talk to you," Francie answered, hoping Jack wasn't mad.  
  
"Sydney?" Jack said as he answered the phone.  
  
"Hi Dad...how are you?" Sydney said, a little unsure of how angry her father was, his tone was always the same.  
  
"I'm fine, the question is how are you and Mr. Vaughn?" Jack said grumbling a little.  
  
"Dad....." Sydney said dragging out the 'a' sound.  
  
"It's alright Sydney, I'm not angry. I knew that if you were in any danger, you would have contacted me. I was able to put two and two together. I knew that the flood was bad enough that there were no cars on the roads."  
  
"So you're really not mad...okay, I can relieve Vaughn now," she said laughing and pulling Vaughn to her and giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"I heard that," Jack grumbled again.  
  
"Heard what Dad?" Sydney said laughing.  
  
"Well, when will you be back?" Jack asked, clearly annoyed at this conversation.  
  
"Around lunchtime I guess," Sydney said smiling at Vaughn who heard this and got a very big smile on his face as well.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you then, goodbye," Jack said and hung up the phone.  
  
Sydney moved the phone from her ear and looked at it. "Well, there's the old Jack Bristow we all know and love."  
  
"So lunchtime eh?" Vaughn said pulling her to him again. (you can make up what happens until then) 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen...  
  
They arrived back at the house around twelve-thirty. Everyone was in the living room watching television.   
  
"Hey guys," Sydney said brightly as she walked through the door, followed by Vaughn who was smiling as well.  
  
"Syd! Hey, you're back!" Francie said going to give her a hug.  
  
"Hey Mike...sooooooo...how was it?" Weiss asked winking at his friend.  
  
"Eric?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes Jack?"  
  
"Shut up." Everyone laughed, even Weiss.  
  
"Well...we were about to have lunch...Eric made it..." but she stopped when she saw their faces. "Don't worry...I supervised, and it actually tastes good," Francie said laughing.  
  
"Hey! I can cook...ok...I can heat things up...same thing!" Weiss said laughing along with everyone else.  
  
"Well, as long as Francie was there, I'll try it," Vaughn said patting his friend on the back and making his way into the dining room.  
  
They all sat around the table eating and laughing. The pasta had actually turned out well. Weiss let this be known of course.  
  
"Well, now looky here...I see that everyone seems to be enjoying the pasta that I, Eric Weiss, greatest CIA agent made all by myself...with a little help from the beautiful Francine Calfo!" Weiss said raising his glass as if to make a toast and then taking a big gulp of his soda.  
  
"Greatest CIA agent!? Really...you Eric?" Vaughn asked laughing.  
  
"Heyyyyyy...I'm pretty damn good if I do say so myself," Weiss said defensively.  
  
"I think we can all safely say the best CIA agent here is-" Vaughn started.  
  
"Jack Bristow," Jack finished. Everyone turned to Jack, who had been pretty silent throughout the meal. He tried to keep a straight face, but started to laugh, and everyone soon followed.  
  
"Wow Dad...it's so nice to see you here, so...well...happy! I haven't seen you like this since before...well before "Mom" died," Sydney said sadly.  
  
"I know Syd...and I'm sorry for that. I promise to try and be as "happy" as I am now from now on...at least in private with you," he said chuckling.  
  
"That would be great Dad."  
  
Later that day in Vaughn's room, Weiss and Vaughn were sitting on Vaughn's bed playing cards and discussing something very serious, or at least Vaughn wanted it to be serious, but of course with Weiss...  
  
"So you don't think it would be too early if I did?" Vaughn asked again for what would be the millionth time in that hour alone.  
  
"Look man...you love her right?" Weiss asked.  
  
"More than anything in the whole world."  
  
"Than there's your answer," Weiss said simply while collecting the cards and getting off the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Vaughn asked clearly confused why Weiss would just abandon their game.  
  
"I think you need to go shopping...but maybe you should go ask Jack if he would like to join ya," Weiss said laughing.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure he wouldn't go too crazy and say how against CIA protocol this is," Vaughn said walking quickly to the window and looking out. He had heard a car door close and saw Sydney and Francie walking up the steps to the house.  
  
"They're back?" Weiss asked.  
  
"Yup, let's go get our girls," Vaughn said patting Weiss on the back as they exited the room.  
  
They made their way downstairs to greet the two girls who were carrying at least five shopping bags each. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Got enough clothes there?" Vaughn asked taking the bags from Sydney and kissing her cheek. She turned though as he pulled back and pulled him to kiss her passionately. Weiss followed suit and had taken Francie's bags and he received a kiss on the cheek for this. The other two were still at it.  
  
"Uhhh....do you two think you could get a room?" Weiss asked.  
  
Sydney pulled back and said while still looking at Vaughn, "We have one...I just couldn't wait." Vaughn looked at her lovingly and took her hand as they went upstairs.  
  
"Those two are definitely going to make it," Francie said smiling.  
  
"And what about us? Ya think we will make it...cause I sure hope so," Weiss said but before Francie could answer he kissed her. They then followed Sydney and Vaughn's example and went upstairs.   
  
Later that day Vaughn and Sydney were napping on his bed when he woke up and decided this would be the perfect time to sneak out and buy the certain ring he wanted for her. This ring was for one purpose and one purpose only. To marry her. That is what he wanted more than the entire world to do. And even if he thought it may be too early, he couldn't wait a minute longer. He had to marry her. She was all he ever wanted in a woman and all he could ever want. He considered asking Jack to go with him, taking Weiss' advice, but thought against it. He would not ask Jack's permission to marry his daughter, because he knew that Jack would do everything he could to try and persuade him to change his mind. That was just Jack's way. He could not just accept his proposal like anyone else. He would make it difficult for Vaughn, and that was too much to deal with. He would say it was too early and he should wait, but no, he wouldn't wait.  
  
Sydney woke up from her nap and turned over to see Vaughn laying beside her. At least she thought he would be laying beside her when she woke up, but in fact he was gone. She was a little saddened by this, but quickly got over it when she saw his running shoes were gone. He must have gone for a run, she thought. He doesn't have to stay with me until I wake up, I'm not three years old. But in fact she was very upset he was not there. She did not enjoy not waking up next to him. She headed out of his room and went down to the living room to find Francie, Weiss, Will, and Jack watching television.   
  
"Hey guys, how long ago did Vaughn leave?" Sydney asked while sitting down next to her father.  
  
"Uhhh...I think he left about fifteen minutes ago, went for a run," Weiss said quickly, a little too quickly in fact.  
  
"Yes...yes Weiss I picked that up already...but why would he just leave me without telling me or anything?" Sydney sighed.  
  
"Awwww Syd...is that what you're all upset about? I'm sure he just didn't want to disturb you. He'll be back soon...don't worry," Weiss said laughing.  
  
"I just wish he would have told me."  
  
"I'm sure he has a good reason to why he didn't," Weiss said and Francie hit him in the stomach playfully for this. He quickly learned his mistake and changed the subject. "Sooo...uhhhhh...when do we get to go home Jackie boy?" As he said this Jack sent him a death glare and he quickly recovered. "Sorry...Jack...Agent Jack...Agent Bristow...sir."  
  
"They wanted to keep us all here until they made sure it was safe for our return. There may be some out there who are still sore at us for aiding downfall of SD-6. I would say a few more days until they give us clearance to return."  
  
"That's great Dad. Although...I have to say I do not mind Italy so much now that I know SD-6 is gone. It's almost as if it's a vacation," Sydney said, then sighed.  
  
"What's up Syd?" Francie asked, able to read Sydney's sighs well.  
  
"Well...can I talk to you in private?"  
  
"Sure," and they made their way into the dining room.  
  
"Okay Syd...spill," Francie said sitting at the table.  
  
Chapter Fifteen...  
  
"Well," Sydney said sitting next to her, "It's just...I miss Vaughn. I know he has really only been gone for like fifteen minutes, but the truth is I miss him already. Is that normal?"  
  
"Honey..of course not...that's love," Francie said smiling.  
  
"So...so it's not sad or anything...that I could miss him as much as I do already? You don't think it's too soon for that?"  
  
"Of course not! You guys have been in love for g-d knows how long. Face it Syd, you don't have a normal relationship. You fell in love before you even kissed! That's got to say something."  
  
"Thanks Fran...that means a lot," Sydney said hugging Francie.  
  
"Hey hey hey...what is going on in here?" Weiss asked walking into the dining room on the two girls hugging.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you...just a little girl chat," Francie said standing up and kissing Weiss on the cheek.  
  
"So...uhh...is he back yet?" Sydney asked Weiss.  
  
"Naw...must be in a good mood to still be out jogging."  
  
"Well...maybe I'll go and join him. I can probably catch up to him as he is coming back," Sydney said getting up from her seat, only to be pushed down again by Francie and Weiss.   
  
"No!" They both shouted at the same time. "What I meant to say was...will you help me make dinner for everyone?" Francie covered quickly. But Sydney being the spy, caught on to Francie's lie. She decided to play along and find out later what they were up to. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen...  
  
Francie and Sydney were almost done making dinner when Vaughn finally arrived back at the house. He immediately went over to Sydney and kissed her cheek. She had not been looking and was surprised at the sudden touch. However, it being from him, she just smiled.   
  
"Hey you...have a nice jog?"  
  
"Perfect," he said kissing her on the lips this time.   
  
"Hey hey you two! We are making dinner here! Go do that somewhere else!" Francie said laughing and playfully pushing them out of the kitchen.  
  
"You don't want my help Francie?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Naw...I'll be fine without you, go have fun."  
  
"Thanks Fran," Sydney said as she and Vaughn left the kitchen and proceeded to her bedroom.  
  
"So...you had a good jog then?" Sydney asked as she sat on her bed and pulled out the cards they had decided to play. Vaughn sat down across from her and gave her a smile. "What?" She asked shuffling the cards quickly.  
  
"You already asked me that before...remember?"   
  
"Yeah...I know...it's just...I-"  
  
"Are you mad that I didn't tell you I was leaving?" He asked catching on to why she seemed mad.  
  
"No...yes...I don't know!" She said throwing the cards down and covering her face. "I don't want to be one of those girlfriends who has to know everything that her boyfriend is doing all the time...I just didn't like not waking up next to you...and not knowing where you were," she finished quickly.  
  
"Awww Syd...is that what this is about...'cause I'm sorry. If I knew...I wouldn't have. You know that."  
  
"Yeah I know. Really...it's fine. Don't worry about it," she said as she picked up the cards again and began to deal them. He knew her though, and knew that it had really upset her. He hoped this was another sign that she was ready for what he had in store for her with what he had bought at the store today during his "jog." He was dying to show it to someone. Eric...I'll show it to Eric. And maybe Will too...and of course Francie because she knows now that Eric told her. What about Jack though? Hmmm...do I want an early death?  
  
They played cards for a little while but soon Francie called that dinner was ready and they headed downstairs. Throughout dinner, Weiss, Francie, and even Will kept shooting Vaughn encouraging smiles. They must have thought he was going to do it tonight. He in fact did not plan on doing it anytime soon. He did plan on doing it, but not here in Italy. He wanted to wait until they were back in LA.   
  
  
  
Planning a whole scenario on how to do it in his head, he smiled to himself at the table. Weiss caught this and gave him a questioning look. Vaughn shook his head slightly at Weiss hoping it would let him know he had no intention of proposing tonight.   
  
"This is so great Francie. You know...you should become a restaurant owner or something," Weiss said to her as he took another bite of the meal. Everyone laughed at this. Dinner went on for another hour or so and then Vaughn rose out of his seat and starting taking plates into the kitchen to wash.   
  
"Always the gentleman...makes me look bad," Weiss said getting up and taking his and Francie's plates into the kitchen.   
  
Desert was served and when it was over Vaughn and Syd decided to go for a walk. Francie and Weiss went up to this room to "talk" as they said, but everyone knew better. Will and Jack were just settling in front of the television when Jack's CIA issued cell phone rang. Will instantly turned off the tv and looked at Jack questioningly.  
  
"Who is it?" Will asked.  
  
Jack being Jack gave no reply and answered quickly.  
  
"What's the word?" Jack asked calmly. Will looked on eagerly, hoping Jack would give him a clue to as what he was talking about. "Tomorrow at three pm? We'll be there. Okay...see you there," and he hung up. Will looked at him, waiting. Jack just looked at the television and took the remote from Will's hands and turned it on.  
  
"Come on! You can't do this! What was that about!?" Will shouted. Jack just turned to him and a hint of a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"That was Kendall. He was informing me that it is safe for us to return home. Our flight is at three pm out of a CIA airstrip," Jack responded simply and turned back to watch tv. Will just looked on shocked. They could go home! How could Jack be so calm about this. This was great news! He knew he had to go inform the rest about it.  
  
"I'll go tell the others," Will said as he bounded up the stairs to do just that. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen...  
  
Jack could tell as Will told the others. He heard their exclamations from the living room in front of the television. He was actually glad they were going back home. He would no longer be stuck in this house, although he had to admit that he did not dislike some of the fun times they had here. Only realizing now that he had in fact opened up in this house. It brought out the 'Jack Bristow' from Sydney's early childhood, before Irina Derevko ruined their lives.  
  
After Will told Sydney and Vaughn the news, they started to pack their things which were now in the same room.   
  
"Can you believe we're actually going home? It just seems to good to be true," Sydney said as she pulled her pants out of her drawer.   
  
"I know...it is a little hard to believe. I think when we get off the plane we should do as many things in public as possible. I love that we can when we get back," he said as he pulled some shirts out of the closet and laid them in his suitcase neatly.  
  
"I agree...what did you have in mind Mr. Vaughn?" Sydney said as she winked at him.  
  
"My my...you have a perverted little mind don't you Mrs. Vau-" but as he said that he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her, with a fearful look on his face. "Syd...I...I...I don't know what to say...I'm sorry I-" but she cut him off with a kiss. Pulling back she put her hands on his shoulders to reassure him.  
  
"Don't worry Vaughn...I kinda like the sound of that."  
  
"You do? Really?" he asked a little more relieved looking.  
  
"Yeah...it has a nice ring to it. Now...shall we continue packing, because our flight is at three tomorrow and we can't miss it!" she said as she started to throw more stuff into her suitcase haphazardly. Vaughn went over to her and grabbed both of her wrists gently. He brought one hand up this mouth and kissed her palm. Then did the same to the other.  
  
"I don't think that will be a problem. We are traveling with Jack Bristow...who I am sure will have us leave here five hours before the flight...just to be careful."  
  
After they finished packing, they were tired so they decided to take a nap. Around seven Sydney woke up and smelled something enticing. She shook Vaughn lightly, but after receiving no response leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the lips. This got him up and he smiled at her.   
  
"Is there a reason you are waking me up? I was having a great dream about you," he said kissing her cheek, then the other. She giggled as he made his way down her neck.   
  
"I think Francie is making something very good...I can smell it from up here," she said getting up off the bed and bringing him with her.   
  
"Yeah it does smell good. Let's go see what she's up to."  
  
They made their way down to the kitchen and saw Francie and Weiss along with Jack and Will. Francie was busy with the roasted chicken, while Weiss stirred the pasta (only thing he knew how to make). Jack was making the salad, and Will looked up to his ears in fruit making what appeared to be a "fruit salad" of some sort. No one even noticed their presence until Vaughn cleared his throat and Sydney spoke.  
  
"Wow guys! This looks soooo good! I'm so hungry!" she said as her stomach rumbled.  
  
"Why didn't you wake us up? We could have helped," Vaughn said as he tried to take a piece of fruit from Will's pile, but Will slapped his hand and shot him a death glare. "Woah buddy...I just wanted a piece of fruit," Vaughn said backing away and laughing.   
  
"Oh don't mind him...he's just mad that I let Eric do the pasta and he got left with the fruit. He's taking his "job" of cutting it up very seriously. NO ONE is allowed to take a piece, right Will?" Francie said mocking Will.  
  
"Oh shut up...this is harder than it looks," he said as he dropped yet another apple.  
  
"What is that...your fifth?" Jack asked looking at the struggling friend of his daughter's.  
  
"You want to switch jobs Jack! I'll make that salad!" Will yelled getting up throwing the apple at Jack. Jack just laughed and caught it.   
  
"Try not throwing a measly apple at a CIA agent," Jack said as he threw the apple into the trash across the room. Everyone laughed at this.   
  
"Well I'm starving...is there anything Vaughn or I could do to help?" Sydney asked as her stomach rumbled once again.  
  
"Sure...you could set the table. We'll be done in here with the main courses in a few minutes. Now that fruit salad...that might be a gamble," Francie said laughing.  
  
"That's it! I give up!" Will said throwing the peeler down and storming into the living room. He plopped down on the couch and sulked. Francie just smiled and took over his job and finished in just two minutes.  
  
Meanwhile Sydney and Vaughn were getting all the nice plates out to set up. They also got out the silverware and napkins. They made an assembly line of sorts, but ended up breaking two plates and having to grab more silverware after dropping most of the original brought out. They were laughing too hard to care. But he loud noise of dropping dishes and silverware brought everyone into the doorways into the dining room watching with amusement as the "team" of table setter uppers failing miserably.  
  
"I gave you guys one job!" Francie yelled laughing as she came into the dining room to grab the plates away from Sydney who was threatening to throw them at Vaughn. He was just laughing as he darted away from the napkins being thrown by her. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen...  
  
Jack just stood in the doorway, amused by watching his daughter and her boyfriend have fun. He remembered the times like this before "Laura" died when the three of them would set the table by throwing the plates to each other as if in an assembly line.   
  
"Okay, okay, you had your fun, but can we pleeeeeeeeease have dinner now, I'm starving!?" Weiss asked whining.  
  
"Yes Eric! We can eat!" Francie said laughing.  
  
An hour later they were all still around the dinner table, full from what they realized was the second dinner that night.   
  
"Hey, don't look so full. We still have the fruit salad and some ice cream coming up. Jack said we should try to finish all the food in the place before we leave," Francie said looking at Jack for help from all the glares she was receiving from everyone.  
  
"Francie, I didn't actually mean ALL the food," Jack said laughing.   
  
Sydney just watched her dad with a amused look on her face. Vaughn leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "It is weird to see him this happy isn't it?" She smiled as he read her mind.   
  
"Yeah...I just hope he's like this when we get back. Hope he's this comfortable with our relationship. I'm just afraid being back in LA will turn him back into his old "happy" self and kill you for touching his only daughter," she said whispering back but kissed his cheek as she saw the scared look come onto his face. "Don't worry...I can take him, he won't touch you," Sydney laughed.   
  
"Hey hey over there. No whispering. We can't hear you when you do that," Weiss said whining playfully.   
  
"Well...yeah Eric, that's kinda the point of it," Vaughn replied as he took Sydney's hand under the table. She squeezed his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Well...I'll get started on the dishes. Vaughn...could you care to join me?" Jack asked as he rose and started taking people's plates towards the kitchen. Vaughn turned and gave Sydney a questioning look, but squeezed her hand before getting up and going into the kitchen, which a door separated from the dining room.  
  
"Before anyone interrupts us, I would like to speak with you about something," Jack stated as Vaughn started to dry the dishes he washed. "As you know...I am a very well trained agent. I know something is up, and I know it involves your relationship with my daughter. Wait let me finish," Jack said as Vaughn opened his mouth to speak. "My guess is you bought a little gift to give to her, that would then lead to marriage. Now before you tell me if I am right, which I already believe I am from the look on your face, I just wanted to say that I could not pick a better man for her, and wouldn't want to."  
  
As Jack finished, Vaughn just about dropped the plate he was drying. "J-Jack...you're...you're really okay with it? You don't think it's too soon or anything?"  
  
"No I don't believe it's too soon. I truly believe that when two people are in love, there is no "right time" for marriage, no 'too soon' or even 'too late'. I'll quote the song, for "All you need is love."   
  
Meanwhile, Sydney and the others were still around the table chatting.   
  
"So what do you think they are talking about in there?" Sydney asked her friends.  
  
"Don't know...probably guy problems," Weiss said trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Yeah right, there's nothing wrong with that man in there!" Sydney joked while everyone gaped at her. "Vaughn! Eww, not my father," Sydney said laughing at herself, as well as along with everyone else.  
  
Just then the kitchen door swung open and Vaughn and Jack came out laughing. Everyone stared at them, especially Sydney.   
  
"What's so funny?" Sydney asked.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing...your father was just telling me about the time you got loose in the grocery store...naked," Vaughn said laughing.   
  
"What!? Dad! You told him!? I was three! I didn't like clothes!"  
  
"Yeah...I could see that," Vaughn said still laughing.  
  
"Well...since our flight is at three, I suggest we get some sleep," Jack said as he started up the stairs.  
  
"Uh...does he know it's only ten o'clock?" Will asked once Jack entered his room. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen...  
  
"I think he just wanted to get away from us all. Movie guys?" Weiss asked already claiming a seat on the couch.   
  
"Yeah, that's cool, but what will we watch?" Sydney asked as she and Vaughn sat in a chair together.  
  
"Please, PLEASE no chick flicks!" Weiss begged.  
  
"Oh my god! Look what they have Syd!" Francie yelled.  
  
"What?" she asked as she went over to what Francie was holding. She then gasped and grabbed it from Francie and immediately put one of the dvd's in the player. As she walked back over to sit with Vaughn, she had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"What? What are we wat-" but he was cut off by the theme song to "Friends" filling the living room.  
  
"Friends! We're watching Friends! All right!" Weiss yelled as he went to high five Will, who just looked horrified. "What's wrong man? Not a Friends fan?" Weiss asked nudging him.  
  
"I used to be, but after living with these two who are practically...OBSESSED! Well...I kind of got sick of it," Will replied.  
  
"I could never get enough of Friends," Vaughn said laughing at something Chandler said.  
  
"Good thing you say that...cause I'd have to kill ya if you didn't," Sydney said smiling sweetly at him and kissing him on the cheek.   
  
For the next few hours they all watch Friends and laughed the whole time, even Will. Around two a.m. they decided Jack would kill them if they didn't go to bed, so they went up to their rooms to sleep. Of course Vaughn went to Sydney's and Francie to Weiss's. Everyone fell to sleep pretty soon after going upstairs, all looking forward to the return home the next day.   
  
The alarm blared some Italian song as Sydney rolled over and turned it off.  
  
"Vaughn...Vaughn," she said as she lightly stroked his face to wake him. He stirred finally with a smile on his face. "Good morning sleepy head," Sydney said placing a kiss on his cheek.   
  
"Morning," Vaughn said groggily but with a big smile. He took her hand in his and placed it on his heart. She leaned in to kiss him, but he put a finger to her lips. She took this as a sign that he wanted to say something, which he did.   
  
"Sydney...I have been in love with you since the moment I met you. We're going home today...or tomorrow...whichever," he paused as she laughed lightly. "I can not imagine living my life in L.A. without you. Wait let me finish," he said nervously as she tried to interrupt him, no doubt telling him that she would be there with him. "Our relationship was never normal, and I love it for that. I would never want to be normal, not with you. You are the strongest, bravest, most beautiful person I know, and I knew from the start that I would want to spend my life with you. Sydney Anne Bristow...will you mar-" but he was cut off with her lips on his, along with the rest of her body. She had thrown herself on him. She leaned back smiling wide as ever. "Is that a yes?" he asked grinning, showing his cute dimples.   
  
"Of course! I love you so much!" she said kissing him again. He eagerly returned it and as they kissed, he pulled the ring out of the desk drawer. He pulled back and slipped it on her finger. "Oh Vaughn! It's beautiful! Thank you! Thank you! I could not ask or even dream of anyone I would rather spend my life with. Should we go tell the others?" she asked.   
  
"Uh...they kinda already know," he said sheepishly.   
  
"What? Even my father?" she asked nervously.   
  
"Yeah...I was scared about that to. He found out...well...because he's Jack Bristow. That's what we were talking about in the kitchen, before he told me about you're little streaking," he said laughing.  
  
"Again, I was three...and I'm glad he didn't threaten your life or anything."  
  
"Yeah...I was afraid he would say 'I wasn't allowed' or something but he actually seemed all for it. Hey...you hungry? 'Cause I'm starving," he said slyly.   
  
"I know you just want to parade me around to show I said 'yes'. I am a spy Vaughn!" she said laughing and taking his hand to leave the room. They made their way downstairs to find everyone having breakfast around the table in the dining room. When the couple entered, everyone looked up from their food with anxious looks on their faces. Sydney just smiled at their looks and held up her left hand to show them the proof they needed.  
  
"You said yes! Well, of course you did!" shouted Francie as she went over go give her friend a hug.  
  
"Come on guys! The cabs are waiting," Jack yelled impatiently up to everyone who were still in their rooms getting their stuff together.  
  
"We're coming, we're coming," Weiss said as he came down the stairs with Francie and Will right behind him.  
  
"Where are the other two?" Jack asked impatiently.  
  
"Probably still having s-" but he was cut off with Francie hitting him in the stomach.  
  
"They'll be down in a minute," Francie recovered. Jack was a CIA agent though...he did catch what Weiss was saying.  
  
"I'll just be outside waiting in the cab then," Jack said, looking a little embarrassed.  
  
After he left the house, Francie "attacked" Weiss. "Way to go! They're not even doing...that. Now Jack is going to want to kill Vaughn for new reasons," Francie said laughing slightly.   
  
"I find it funny actually," Will said laughing as he came down the stairs, having heard part of their conversation. "If he knew what they were really doing...he wouldn't care at all. It's actually kind of romantic."  
  
"Kind of!? Of course it is! Dancing is always romantic," Francie added as she picked up her bag to take it out to the cabs. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty...  
  
Meanwhile...up in Syd's bedroom, they were swaying to some soft music, just holding each other, happily.   
  
"It's time to go," Vaughn said sadly.  
  
"I know...just let me get my bags," but as she reached for them, he stopped her.  
  
"I'll get those for ya," he said sweetly.  
  
"Thanks," Syd replied as she kissed his cheek softly.  
  
The cab ride to the airport and made it through all the motions in record time, being able to flash their CIA badges wherever the pleased, now that they didn't have to hide.  
  
The CIA had provided them with first class seating, for once, Syd though. Vaughn sat with Sydney of course, and Francie and Weiss sat in the seats adjacent to theirs. Will and Jack were behind Francie and Weiss, Jack sleeping from the takeoff, and Will dozing on and off, but afraid of ending up leaning on Jack. He knew what would happen if he disturbed the man's slumber.  
  
"So can you believe we are here...that this is really happening," Sydney asked Vaughn while entwining her fingers with his.   
  
"I always knew I would spend my life with you, I just didn't know when," he said smiling at her.  
  
"Little self assured there aren't ya Mr. Vaughn. What if I didn't like you, what if I thought you were a big weirdo?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Well...then I'd have to change your mind by doing this until you gave in," Vaughn replied simply and then kissed each of her knuckles. She sighed contentedly, a blissful smile forming on her face. She leaned in and kissed Vaughn passionately, and he returned it equally. They were so wrapped up in each other they did not hearing Weiss call their names.  
  
"Hey! You two! Would you get a room! Ya know...the bathroom is open right now," he said winking as Francie laughed.  
  
"We had a room, but thanks...yeah...we might try that out," Syd replied as she smiled at her friends, but when they looked horrified she just laughed. "I was only joking!"  
  
The flight went on nicely and they arrived back in L.A. around midnight West Coast time. They got all their baggage from baggage claim and started out to the CIA standard issue sedans waiting outside for them.  
  
"Vaughn, you and Eric take one, and take Will home. I'll take Sydney and Francie home," Jack said, or rather ordered.  
  
"But Dad-" Sydney started.  
  
"We will meet at JTF in two hours. Sydney, I can't have anyone distracted, you understand," Jack finished as he went and put his bags in the trunk of his car.  
  
"Fine!" Syd said, sounding like she did when she'd get in trouble when she was little. She made her way over to where Vaughn was loading up his car with Weiss and Will's bags. "I guess I'll se you in two hours," she said sadly.  
  
"It won't be too long, come here," he said as he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Call me when you get a chance, okay?" Francie asked Weiss.  
  
"Of course, I'll see you later," he answered as he gave her a gift. Her face had lit up when she saw the box, which could only hold one thing. A yo-yo for herself. He had taught her to be almost as good as he was, and she loved every minute of it.  
  
Syd and Francie entered their apartment but stood in the entranceway as the dropped their bags to the floor.  
  
"It seems so empty," Sydney said sadly.  
  
"Well...you won't be living here long...wait...have you even been to Michael's place?"  
  
"Um...well...no...but that was because we couldn't be seen together before we left. I guess I will get to move in with him...oh but I don't want to leave you! You are the best roommate!" Sydney said sadly.  
  
"Awww...you are too! I'll miss you!" Francie said as the girls hugged.  
  
"Well...I guess I should go unpack until I go to the CIA. I would take you with me, but you're an unauthorized civilian and couldn't go into the JTF with me. Wow...this is weird talking about this with you," Syd said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah it is...and just so you know...I really don't blame you for not telling me...but you could have trusted me to keep your secret. I would never, ever put you in harms way," Francie said truthfully.  
  
"I was just afraid of what could happen to you, because everyone else who found out, Danny, and then Will were hurt in one way or another...and I just couldn't let that happen to you, not you," Syd replied sadly.  
  
"Well, we should go unpack, then I'll make us some food, okay?" Francie said trying to liven up the mood.  
  
"Okay, thanks," Syd said ash she went to her room to unpack. As she was unpacking, she came upon things in her suitcase that reminded her of Italy, and of Vaughn. If I miss him this much now, what will happen when either of us go on missions without each other?  
  
About an hour and a half later Francie called Syd into the kitchen for the snack she made for her. They ate for a half hour, but then Syd had to go.  
  
"I'm pretty exhausted, I'll see ya when you get back, I'm guessing tomorrow morning," Francie said as she yawned and went to her room. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One...  
  
Sydney made it to the JTF in about fifteen minutes, there being no traffic, and it being midnight. She walked in, through the front door, a first for her. She walked towards Vaughn's office, but he wasn't there. She was there fifteen minutes early, so she went and sat at some desk in the center of the room. Her father was the next to show up, smiling briefly when he saw her.  
  
"Where are Agents Vaughn and Weiss?" he asked her, sitting down next to her at the adjacent desk.  
  
"Not here yet I guess...where's Kendall?"  
  
"He's coming now, I went to inform him I was here," Jack replied as he got up to go get some coffee in the coffee room.   
  
Just as he exited the rotunda, Vaughn and Weiss could be heard laughing as they walked into the JTF. When she saw him, her breath stopped. She wondered if it was possible for him to look that good. Rising, she slowly walked over to where he and Weiss were.   
  
"Hey," he said smiling widely.  
  
"Hi," she replied and moved towards him, but just as she did Kendall entered, and he moved away from her. She looked at him with disappointment, and a little anger. It was okay for them to be together now, except for maybe protocol, but she was hoping he would have forgotten about that by now.  
  
"I suggest we go into the debriefing room," Kendall said shortly, not even giving them a smile or a "hello". That was just Kendall for you.  
  
As they entered the room, Weiss sat down, and Vaughn went and sat next to him, leaving Sydney to sit next to her father. She was getting more disappointed and angrier than before. He was obviously ignoring her, ans she made glances at him, trying to get his attention. He would look at her briefly, but not smile back. Her father and Weiss noticed this, both perplexed as well. The meeting went on for about five hours. They filled out papers and recounted many times the events that happened in Italy, which was not much considering Vaughn left out the proposal to his fiancé.   
  
When the meeting was finally over around eight in the morning, they all exited the debriefing room and entered the rotunda. There were many familiar faces there, with a few new, no doubt because of their absence. As they walked out into the room, applause broke out. Vaughn moved across the room towards his office but stood outside it and applauded as well, smiling. Many stood up even, and everyone but Sydney joined in. She blushed at this, but didn't want to take all the credit for SD-6 and the alliance's downfall.  
  
"Speech! Speech!" was shouted among the crowd, but sounded very much like Weiss. She tried to say no, but she was forced.  
  
"Well...what can I say? I guess I should be thanking people, because I did not do this alone. I would like to thank everyone here at the CIA, for without your counter missions and intelligence, we would never be here. I would also like to thank my friends, Francie and Will even though they aren't here. They kept me normal. Weiss, you kept me laughing when I needed it, and I can't repay you for that. Dixon and Marshall, even though they aren't here also, yet hopefully, they helped me stay sane at SD-6, and I couldn't have stayed there without them. My father, you protected me, and hopefully I can do the same for you. And last, but certainly not least...Agent Michael Vaughn. My handler, my friend, my guardian angel. Without him, I would NOT be here right now, without hi-" but she was interrupted by Vaughn who had crossed the room from where he was standing and pulled her to him, kissing her with more passion than ever before.   
  
Everyone stared in awe, most not caring about stupid company protocol. They expected this. Kendall however was a little cross. Jack just looked on with happiness for his daughter. When they pulled back, they just stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"I thought you were having second thoughts about...well...you know," Syd said smiling at him.  
  
"No...I could never," he said breathlessly, but smiling back.  
  
"Is that what I think it is on her finger?" Kendall asked angrily. Syd lifted her left hand to show him, and everyone still watching. "How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Shouldn't have sent us to Italy together," Vaughn said still looking at Syd.  
  
"I hope you know that you will not be able to be partners here, after what I have seen. I will not allow it," Kendall said as most went back to work.  
  
"It will be far worse if you don't," Jack told Kendall knowingly, and watched as Agent Sydney Bristow and Agent Michael Vaughn walked out of the rotunda, holding hands, together.  
  
The End.  
  
Thanks so much for reading my story! Review on it please! :) 


End file.
